For the future fifth-generation (5G) mobile communication system, one of the important functions is to perform communication in a high speed mobile scenario. The mobile cellular application scenario under the current high speed mobile environment mainly includes systems such as internet of vehicles (V2x/eV2x) and high speed train (HST). In these scenarios, cell switching occurs frequently due to high speed moving of the high speed train or vehicle, resulting in that a link failure may occur. For the problem, in designing network topology, multiple base stations or roadside device units (RSUs) geographically adjacent are generally combined to form a logical cell. A mobile station is unnecessary to perform cell switching when performing switching between different base stations/RSUs in the same logical cell. With the method, a frequency of performing cell switching by the mobile station during the high speed moving process is greatly reduced, thereby reducing a possibility of the link failure. In addition, since the same logical cell includes multiple base stations/RSUs, multiple/all base stations/RSUs in the logical cell generally transmit the same signal to the same mobile station to realize spatial diversity, in order to improve the anti-fading performance of the system.